


Move

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has no idea why she even <i>thought</i> that going to a gay bar in New York would be a good idea. There’s <i>so many</i> women surrounding her and she feels overwhelmed and completely out of her league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.
> 
> An anon on my tumblr prompted me back in June with: _Bashful girl!blaine sees girl!kurt at a bar or something and is totally smitten so she tries to talk and flirt with her but ends up just been super cute and kurt becomes smitten too?_

Blaine can do this. 

She can _totally_ do this.

She can’t do this.

She has no idea why she even _thought_ that going to a gay bar in New York would be a good idea. There’s _so many_ women surrounding her and she feels overwhelmed and completely out of her league. 

There’s _so_ many women, though. So many gorgeous women and yeah, Blaine is having a hard time keeping her eyes on one person at a time. 

Maybe this wasn’t _such_ a bad idea, she thinks as Sam pushes her through the crowd of people towards the bar so they can get drinks. 

“This is, like, heaven for you, right?” Sam asks as they finally get to the bar. “This many women in one place?”

“It…” Blaine starts. “It’s, uh, it’s good.” She blinks as someone in _very_ high heels and a very short skirt pushes passed her so she can lean over the bar. Oh, god, her legs go on for miles. Blaine thinks she’s going to spontaneously combust or something. 

“Hey, cutie,” the woman says, giving Blaine a wink. 

“Uh… hi,” Blaine says with a smile. She feels her heart stutter in her chest as the woman pushes a drink into Blaine’s hand.

“Have a good night,” the woman says before she saunters off. 

Blaine lets out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. She takes a sip of the bright pink drink in her hands and decides it doesn’t taste that bad. She turns her back to the bar and lets her gaze roam across the crowd of women. There’s women everywhere. Dancing, talking, getting up in each other’s space. There’s even women kissing quite passionately around the dance floor. Blaine licks her lips and ducks her head. She doesn’t want to be a voyeur but it’s kind of hard not to be in this environment.

“Hey.” 

Blaine looks up to see a dark-haired woman approach Sam. She flashes Sam a bright smile and leans in close to say something to her. She can see Sam flush, even in the low light of the bar and Sam stutters out that she’s not gay. The woman raises her eyebrow at Sam and before Blaine knows it, Sam is being led out onto the dance floor. She throws Blaine a shrug and a wink before losing herself in the crowd of people.

Blaine sighs and leans back against the bar. It was just like Sam to take her to a bar and be the one who gets picked up, even though she’s straight and Blaine is as gay as they come. She huffs and takes a sip of her drink, determined to not let it get to her. 

After she’s finished her drink, Blaine sets the empty glass down on the bar top and she looks around again. She spots a woman towards the end of the bar, sitting on a stool, one of her long, pale legs crossed over the top of the other, causing her dress to ride up her thigh. Blaine forces her gaze away and she awkwardly tries to spot Sam in the sea of women. 

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Blaine blinks as she looks up to see the woman she had just been admiring right in her personal space. “Uhh…” she mumbles.

The woman smiles and turns to the bartender, ordering two drinks. Blaine gratefully accepts the drink once the woman hands it to her and she feels her cheeks heating up under the intensity of the woman’s gaze. 

“I’m Kurt,” she says.

“Blaine.”

Kurt’s gaze rakes over her outfit and Blaine squirms a little. She likes to think she can dress well but next to this woman – _Kurt_ – she looks like the high school student she was so desperately trying not to be anymore. She had finished with school, only just, but she had finished with it and she wanted to shed that image. She wants to be seen as a sophisticated New York woman. It was hard when an actual sophisticated New York woman was standing next to her. She was so close that Blaine could smell her perfume. 

“I… You… You look nice,” Blaine says, stumbling through her words. “I mean, your clothes are lovely and your legs…” She pauses and closes her eyes. “I didn’t… It’s…”

Kurt smiles and tosses her long, chestnut coloured brown hair over her shoulder. “Thank you,” she replies easily. “So, Blaine, what do you do?”

“I,” Blaine swallows. “I’m a student?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Kurt asks, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow in Blaine’s direction. She swirls the cherry around in her drink by the stem before taking a sip. 

“T-telling you,” Blaine replies. She mentally curses herself for getting so flustered around this woman. “I’m a student at NYADA.”

Kurt nods. “Good school,” she says. “I was there two years ago.”

“Really?” Blaine asks and Kurt nods. “I’m about to start.”

“Oh, honey, good luck,” Kurt replies. She pats Blaine’s shoulder gently and downs the rest of her drink. She pops the cherry into her mouth and pulls on the stem until the cherry comes free. Blaine watches as Kurt’s tongue darts out to lick her lips and she feels her throat go dry. 

“Wow,” Blaine mumbles and Kurt just smiles at her. 

“Want to dance?” she asks, setting down her empty glass.

“Sure, yes, sure,” Blaine nods. She downs the rest of her drink and sets the empty glass next to Kurt’s. She lets Kurt take her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. Women seem to part for Kurt and it’s quite fascinating to watch. Blaine can feel gazes from women all over the bar on them and it sends a thrill through her. 

Kurt pulls her close, looping her arms around Blaine’s neck. “You’re cute,” she says after a few moments.

“Thank you?” Blaine quirks her head and Kurt laughs. It sounds like music. 

“It’s a compliment, sweetie,” Kurt says. “Just dance with me, go with the beat.”

Blaine nods and she follows Kurt’s lead, moving in time with the music. It feels good to let loose, to not think and just focus on the movements of Kurt in front of her.

Kurt’s hands move to hold Blaine’s waist and she tugs Blaine so she’s even closer. “Is this your first time in a bar?” she asks.

“Yes,” Blaine replies then shakes her head. “Well, no, there’s a gay bar back home and it’s kind of… It’s not that great. This is my first bar in New York.”

“You picked a good one, then,” Kurt says as she trails her hand down Blaine’s arm. 

“I Googled it,” Blaine admits. “I didn’t want a repeat of my first bar experience. It wasn’t a good one.”

“Well,” Kurt starts, lacing her fingers with Blaine’s own. “Let’s see if I can’t erase that from your mind, then.”

Blaine nods and licks her lips. “Okay,” she agrees. Kurt smiles and kisses her softly. Blaine stops moving completely. She slipped her arms around Kurt’s middle and angled her head a little better so they could keep kissing. She had no idea where any of this would lead but she was so very glad that she had decided to go out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com) if you like. ♥


End file.
